Smile For The Camera: Revision
by Lockwyn Woodspire
Summary: AU-Teen Izaya Orihara hates his girlish figure and the unwanted attention it brings him, but with the arrival of the new student Shizuo Heiwajima, maybe he could come to terms with it... Until his financially challenged parents turn him into their sick get rich quick scheme. How can he ever look at Shizuo again? yoai/attempted suicide/rape/drug abuse/self-harm/angst/OOC Shizaya
1. Shizuo

After reading the original Smile For The Camera by izayathenightmare I decided I wanted to do a more believable rewrite with more emotional depth. I'm trying to keep this as true to the original as possible while making it believable. I do have the author's permission.

Plot and Outfits belong to izayathenightmare and the characters belong to neither of us.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You added another piercing Orihara-kun?" Shinra asked, observing his friend's newly added snake bites.

The raven shrugged his shoulders. "So what? It keeps me from cutting doesn't it?" He asked in his usual monotone. He suspected he knew what the brunette would say next though.

Setting his books on the desk next to him, Shinra gave a small huff. "It's still you hurting yourself. For you it's a form of self-harm. Therefore there's no difference." He hugged Izaya from the side, burying his face in his shoulder. "I wish you wouldn't hurt yourself at all."

Silently continuing his sketches, the other teen didn't respond. Shinra watched the raven focus on the rocky mountain landscape taking shape beneath his pencil. He found it interesting to watch his dear friend draw.

Shifting his attention, he looked over the raven's face, counting all the piercings. There were five small hoops, two silver studs, and a small gage on each of his ears, with an extra stud on his left. There was also the right eyebrow piercing, a nose ring, and now the snake bites. Altogether about ten piercings; and that was assuming all of his friend's piercings were visible. He shivered at the thought, he certainly wouldn't put it past him.

For fear of giving any ideas, Shinra decided it was best not to ask.

His gaze shifted up to Izaya's hair as something else caught his eye. He'd never noticed it before because it was very subtle, but his friend's hair was dyed light blue at the very tips. The brunette frowned a little, wondering when the raven had done that.

He was wearing the same jacket he wore everyday, mostly black with electric blue stripes on the sleeves and hood. His prefered black skinny jeans somewhat downplayed the wideness of his hips.

Izaya hated his own body. He hated how he was so often mistaken for a girl. How he couldn't seem to go anywhere without being groped by older men. Even the school had suspended him for using the boys bathroom. Who even did that? And his parents only made things worse; his mother always called him her precious little girl that she never had, despite his two younger twin sisters, and his dad had taken him shopping in the women's section the previous year.

Things were only made more difficult at home as of late by his family's poor financial situation. With the likelihood of losing the house if they didn't make more money, his parents had both become increasingly irritable. Despite it all they still managed to tell him not to worry about it. That he should just concentrate on school and they'd have everything figured out soon...

The teen was snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher walked in followed by a large, blond haired boy.

"Let me introduce our new student, class this is Shizuo Heiwajima. He'll be studying right along with you from today on so please look after him." the teacher announced.

"Please take care of me." the blonde gave the customary greeting before going to take his seat. The new student was tall, lean but somewhat muscular, with no visible tattoos or piercings. He looked good in his plain blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

He smiled lightly at Izaya as he took the empty desk that happened to be beside him. The raven felt his heart flutter and forced himself to look away. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't mind his girly body if it meant he could get to know the new student better. Shizuo... Shizuo Heiwajima... he had a good name too.

Izaya jumped a little when Shinra tapped his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. "Your face is a little red." he said, pointing to his own for emphasis. There was a gleam in his eye, suggesting he suspected the reason.

Embarrassed, the raven reacted by quickly pulling his hood up to hide his face. He stayed that way through class, only finally pulling it down when the lunch bell rang and he felt sure his face was back to normal. Not that it lasted long.

As he stood up he collided with the tall blonde and only kept his feet thanks to the quick strong grip Shizuo took on his arm. Once his balance was regained, Izaya found himself staring up into warm coffee colored eyes and knew from the burning sensation in his cheeks that his face was red again.

"You okay?" the blonde asked with a slight look of concern. With one hand still on the raven's arm to steady him, Shizuo lifted his free hand to the other teen's forehead to check his temperature. "Hey, you're kind of warm."

Izaya pulled away, turning his face away in the process. "I- I'm fine." he stuttered. "S-sorry about that."

Shizuo looked a little confused and opened his mouth to say something just when Shinra cut in, throwing an arm around the raven with a broad grin. "Hello! Thanks for looking out for my friend here! I'm Shinra Kishitani and this Izaya Orihara. Why don't you join us for lunch?" he asked brightly.

Shizuo looked startled for a moment, then he smiled pleasantly, and peeking around Shinra's arm, the raven felt his heart flutter again. He squeezed the brunette lightly, signifying his gratitude as the blonde accepted the invitation.

As they all headed for the cafeteria, Izaya pulled his hood up once more for good measure. He was pretty sure his face was still red, and if Heiwajima-kun kept smiling like that, he didn't think it would be going away.

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think. Also be sure to check out the original Smile For The Camera if you haven't already.

Please note that this is an AU. Yes the characters are immensely OoC, but that was how izayathenightmare wrote them and I promised not to change them.

Finally, if the artwork used for the cover is yours, please let me know. If you don't want me to use it I'll change it.


	2. Money

Fair warning: This chapter contains rape. The next one will be more rape and then angst. You may very well cry, next chapter if not this one.

Disclaimers: The story mostly belongs to **izayathenightmare,** except where I changed belongs to the creator of DRRR

* * *

Izaya couldn't help feeling somewhat giddy on his way home. He'd never felt so content around anyone before. I mean yeah, Shinra was his best friend and they were pretty close, but Shinra was a worrywort. He was often in Izaya's business, wanting to make sure he was okay, whipping up a lot of nervous energy and always reluctant to back off.

Shizuo was a nice change from that. He had a very warm, carefree personality that was pleasant to be around. A happy blush colored the raven's cheeks as he recalled the warm, comforting feeling of the large hand on his forehead.

He giggled, skipping a bit as the giddiness became too much and he wondered vaguely what was wrong with him. He'd never felt so happy in his life, and he couldn't wait to see Shizuo again.

He was so caught up in these feelings, he forgot about the situation at home, until he walked through the door of his house. He saw no immediate sign of his parents, but he knew they were probably silently arguing somewhere. They'd been doing that a lot lately. Sighing, he decided to grab a snack from the kitchen on his way to his room.

He entered the kitchen to find his mother seated at the table with what appeared to be a large amount of cash. As he walked in, she looked up and beamed. "Welcome home dear~" she sung. "I have good news, we're going to get to keep the house!" she exclaimed ecstatically, waving around the cash as though he might of missed it.

Izaya felt a relieved smile spread across his face. "That's great mom!" Maybe things were finally starting to look up. He wondered vaguely if one of them had found another job as he looked around for... "Where's dad?"

The woman waved the question off as though it was of no consequence. "He wasn't feeling well and went to lay down. Be good and don't disturb him okay? Now go on up to your room and put your things down and unburden yourself from the day. Mommy will take you out for dinner when you're done up there okay?"

"Yeah, sure." the boy nodded, kissing his mother lightly on the cheek as he passed her. He fought down an uneasy feeling as he headed upstairs, wondering why, despite everything, something didn't feel right.

Shaking his head and trying to convince himself it was nothing, he was more than happy to turn his thoughts back to the blonde. Shizuo. Was it even legal how the taller boy made him feel? Izaya wasn't sure he cared.

Smiling, he closed the door and set down his stuff, slowly pulling off his jacket as his eyes fell on the pocket knife lying on top of his dresser. His smile grew and he tossed the jacket over it, for once not feeling like cutting himself.

Bending down to pick up something he must have knocked down that morning, the raven jumped violently when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind. An arm snaked around his waist, slipping under his shirt and sliding up his chest while he was pulled tightly flush against his molester's body. He shivered in disgust at the feeling as another hand came up to caress his face.

"Mmm, you really do feel nice Iza-chan." a gravelly voice he didn't know murmured by his ear. The teen was frozen in terror as the hand beneath his shirt switched direction and slid down, into his pants.

He didn't understand what was going on.

Who was this dirty man? How had he gotten in? **What was he doing?** **Why was he touching him like this?!**

The raven's body gave an involuntary shudder as that hand explored inside his pants, feeling him up all over and twitching excited at his anus. "Mmm, yes, that's what I want. Be good for me my little pussy." he growled, suddenly yanking his pants down, boxers and all as he pushed the boy down onto the bed.

It all seemed to click into place quite suddenly, the shock and confusion clearing from his mind as he realized what was happening, what this man was about to do, what his mother had done.

Far too late, he began to struggle, trying to kick and scream in his awkwardly pinned position while the man behind him one handedly fumbled with his own pants, giddy with anticipation.

"Get off! **Let me go! ****Stop It!**" Izaya screamed helplessly. He whimpered when he felt something hard and very large press against his entrance. "Please... don't do it..." he pleaded, fighting back fearful tears.

There was a moment that seemed like eternity as he felt the pressure recede from his entrance and he almost dared to hope his assailant had changed his mind, but then he was wracked by the stretching, ripping pain of the man ramming himself inside. Without pause, he pulled out and thrust in again, and then again, over and over.

Izaya wasn't even aware he was screaming until a hand was clamped over his mouth to silence him. "Nh, you're so tight, sooo good Iza-chan..." the man grunted disgustingly above him.

* * *

And cue cliffhanger.

Next time you get to find out why the story's title is perfect~

First off, Thank you **izayathenightmare** for your review. I'm so glad you like what I'm doing with your story.

Now to everyone else who's reading this, please review. I would like to know what you guys think. Is it even worth the trouble of posting this here? I've already got chapter 3 written and it's not like **izayathenightmare **hasn't already read it...

So I think I'll hold it hostage. "Hands to your keyboards and give me some reviews or the chapter gets it!"

Haha, that was fun, but seriously. I'm not gonna post it unless I see that someone other than the original author gives a damn, because **izayathenightmare **can read it all she likes on her google drive.


	3. Dirty

Fair warning: This chapter contains rape and angst. You may very well cry.

Disclaimers: The story mostly belongs to **izayathenightmare,** except where I changed belongs to the creator of DRRR

* * *

After several moments of grunting, groaning, and thrusting, the hand released his mouth only to grip his chin and direct him to look towards the corner of the room where he noticed for the first time the camera set up in the shadows of the window curtains.

"Now smile for the camera Iza-chan~"

The man laughed maniacally as just at that moment he released his load into the raven, filling him with the unpleasant, sticky warmth of a man's seed.

The screen of the camcorder was flipped toward them, allowing the boy to see it all. Himself pinned down on the bed beneath a man he didn't even know. The sickening sight of the man's blood coated dick disappearing into him one last time as that unpleasant feeling filled him... And then the man pulled out, releasing the boy and turning to the box of tissues beside the bed.

On the little screen Izaya could see the pink and white semen gushing out of him. He looked so _dirty. _He _felt_ so dirty_, _all too aware of the sensation of it's oozing out and dripping down onto the soiled bed cover. It broke him. He began to sob, trying to tell himself it was fine, he was dirty, but at least it was finally over... Except it wasn't.

Having wiped most of the mix of blood and seed off his manhood, the man turned the boy over and made him sit up, dragging him up by the hair.

The hope of being left alone to curl up and sob his heart out fled as Izaya found himself faced with the disgustingly huge, hairy rod that had just shredded his insides. He stared at it in horror as it was thrust closer to his face.

"Come now Iza-chan, keep being a good boy and open wide for papa~" The man enticed, pressing his pride and joy against the boy's lips.

Whimpering and trembling, Izaya felt as though he'd lost control over even himself and he was watching from a distance as his mouth opened slowly, letting that _thing_ inside.

The man's grip on the raven's hair tightened as the teen was vigorously mouthfucked, the back of his throat struck again and again, and it became increasingly difficult to breath. When he was finally released once more, he was coughing and panting, semen streaming from his chin and all down his front, and too out of it to care.

Looking immensely satisfied, the man zipped himself back up and walked around the bed to retrieve his camcorder. "Thanks for the great time Iza-chan~" On his way out, he passed the boy's mother still in the kitchen and tossed her a little extra to show his appreciation.

Finally, _finally,_ left to himself, the raven haired teen barely managed to grab the wastebasket beside his bed before his body began forcefully expelling his stomach, vile seed and stomach fluids alike. At least he'd forgotten to eat something before he came up.

When he'd finally thrown up all he could, Izaya let the can settled back on the floor and curled himself into a fetal ball. Before long his entire frame was overcome with wracking, gut wrenching sobs.

Why? Why him? What had he done to deserve it? Why did the universe have to give him such hope and then wrench it away so painfully? He'd wanted so much to get to know Shizuo-kun. To get to be good friends... and maybe eventually something more? Now how could he even look him in the eye ever again? He was dirty, inside and out. If he tried to be close to Shizuo now, would he just dirty him too?

He wanted to die, just disappear from the world never to be seen or heard from again.

There was a knock at the door and then his mother let herself in. "How was it? He didn't hurt you too badly I hope? You'll get used to it before you know it. I was thinking how about next time I get you multiple bookings? We could make _so_ much money." she babbled, seemingly oblivious to her son's broken state.

He couldn't take it. "Kill me...kill me..." he sobbed. "Just kill me...I..I _can't_...I just can't..." That seemed to disturb her, just a bit.

"Iza-chaaan, don't say that. We need you. If you don't do this for us we'll lose the house. Your dad won't be able to go to his rehab sessions. The doctors say there's still hope you know." When the boy didn't reply, she sighed and lightly touched his shoulder only to see him flinch away and withdraw. "Be strong Iza-chan. For us. For your father..."

She left after that, but the teen didn't feel she was the least bit remorseful for what she'd done to him. Let that man do to him. Planned to let even more men do to him...

Biting his lip to keep from crying again, Izaya rolled onto his back and brought his wrists together, staring up at the many scars covering the inside of each arm. He'd never wanted so badly to cut himself. He regretted leaving his knife on the dresser, not trusting his body to be able to get him to it.

Instead, he stared hard at all the scars, recalling when they were fresh, imagining them all open at the same time. In his mind's eye all the blood streamed down his arms and he imagined himself growing weaker and weaker as his life's blood trickled away and darkness closed in upon him.

* * *

So hows that? Show of hands, any tears?

I decided to go ahead and post, thanks for you review **Animecat1. **It was just the one, but I got a couple faves as well so it's all good.

In the original this was all still part of chapter 2, but after totally rewiting chapter 2 it was twice as long as the first chapter so I split it in half.

Also I don't know when I'll have a chance to to work on the next chapter. I'll probably be swamped with homework and test prep for the next couple weeks, but I'll try to get to it as soon as I can.

Just a reminder (In case you forgot or didn't bother to read from the first chapter: This was originally written by ff net user **izayathenightmare. **Her version is called Smile For The Camera and it saddened me to see how her rushed writing style wasn't doing the story its due justice so I was given permission to put some meat on the bones and make it better. And **izayathenightmare** gets to readeach chapter before I post it, so if she didn't like something it wouldn't be there. I feel honored that so far she loves all the changes I've made. I was a bit nervous if she'd like this one.


End file.
